


pete davidson oneshots

by ADHDaries



Category: Pete Davidson - Fandom, SNL - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDaries/pseuds/ADHDaries
Summary: just some oneshots I'm writing about my latest obssession
Kudos: 24





	pete davidson oneshots

It was a lazy morning, both of you were still in bed long after the sun has arisen and the street got busier and louder by the moment. You were half awake, but still drowsy by sleep, eyes barely open. You could feel Pete's hand on your bare waist under the covers, you looked at him. He was still sleeping, and you took that time to admire him. You couldn't believe that this moment existed, it was so calm and peaceful and you were so content.   
Pete slowly opened one eye, saw you looking at him and smiled. You could feel his hand snake up under your leg and rest on your thigh.   
He closed his eyes again ''How long will you be staring at me like that?'' he jokingly asked.   
''Until you stop being cute'' You replied.   
His smile grew a little bigger and he hummed in content.   
You could feel his fingers drawing lazy circles on your thigh '' I was thinking we could spend a lazy day in today'' you suggested.   
Pete hummed again.   
''We could cook something together,''   
''hmm''   
''watch bad movies,''   
''mmm''   
''have sex on every surface in the house''   
He chuckled at the last suggested and he lightly squeezed your thigh '' You had me at lazy day''   
You smiled brightly as you put your hand on his cheek and kissed him slowly. It was relaxed and light, after all you had all day long, nothing was hurrying you.


End file.
